Kingdom Hearts three : A new light within
by forgottenmememory
Summary: this was the first story i made so be leninet when yu review .
1. As keyblade master i

Jiminy Journal Day 1- Destiny Islands

P.O.V. - SORA

"GET UP SLEEPY HEAD! BREAKFEAST ISN'T GOING TO WAIT FOREVER!" This was the screaming of a mother bothered by the lateness of her 16 year old son. My names Sora and I'm 16. I was born right here in the destiny islands. I was an average kid and I didn't exactly have what you might call a "broad view" of seeing things. That was, until **that day** happened. The day my entire life changed and I find out I was the key blade master. Basically, being a key blade master means I travel from world to world restoring peace and locking the key to the world so that darkness doesn't consume it. But that day I became key blade master I also lost my two best friends Riku and Kairi. So, I was trying to restore peace while trying to find my two best friends. However, along the way I met two new friends Donald and goofy. Apparently these two were Gummi ship pilots from a world called Disney Castle. Before becoming key blade master I didn't even know that there were other worlds out there. But with every set of heroes of comes a set of villains and boy oh boy were there villains! But I, Donald and Goofy fought them off and restored peace. But every story has a down side and the down side to mine was that I was still separated from my friends. My best friend riku was trapped inside a door filled with darkness with Donald and Goofy's king, Mickey. And the girl I was in love with Kairi was separated from me but I told her that id always be there for her. Well I waited 2 and a half years and me and my crew awakened and we went to a place called twilight town and we had new adventures and visited new worlds. We met new people and new villains and met up with some old friends. And I even got my friends back. We all came back to islands together and I admitted to kairi how I felt and I told riku that he was the best friend a guy could ask for. Everything was perfect till we found out that King Mickey had left a note saying that he was leaving the islands because he found information on how all the worlds could be destroyed: Xeheanort. The person who started the chaos with the heartless and nobodies.

Whoa! I got pretty ahead of myself there. Anyways, I walked down to breakfast to satisfy my mother who thinks that I don't spend enough time with her which in my opinion isn't true! I mean I can't help it if I have to go save the world! After breakfast I decided to go to the library to get some research done. King Mickey may get to see Xehanort or at least gather some info on him but that doesn't mean I can't either. Kairi said she would help me out and riku is already there. Actually I kind of forget to mention that riku has somewhat of a disease. His heart… isn't as pure as most people. So we are trying to find ways to make it normal so that he doesn't lose control again. So… he's at the library researching his condition. He was the original key blade master but after the key found out he wasn't a pure hearted person it rejected him and made me the chosen one. Apparently though he can still wield a key blade made of darkness but when he does it slowly creeps into his heart and eats away the pureness left within it. So he avoids using it. Kairi is the luckiest girl alive. Her heart is the purest on the whole island. Well that's another story better get going on that research.

Sora


	2. the silence is broken : kairi speaks

P.O.V. – Kairi

I just got here to the library with Riku. It hasn't been too long since him and Sora got back from the World that Never Was. I don't know why I listened to my mother when she asked me to write in this journal. But apparently this is how I can recall old times. I guess ill start out with the basics then. My names Kairi and I'm 16. I was born in a world called Hollow Bastion but I moved to the destiny islands after my grandmother died. A lot of stuff has happened to me and my friends but I'm sure Sora told you all about it. I'm your typical girl. In love with a boy who I'm not sure has time for love in his life. I mean I know Sora loves me and all but like I feel like I take time away from his job. Without Sora and Riku to protect me, most of the time I would be in danger or like out getting killed or something. I'm sitting here in the library with my best friend Riku and I'm starting to realize how far apart we have grown in these last 2 years. When I first moved here I thought that Riku was amazing. He was smart and talented and not to mention CUTE! But after everything that occurred in the last two years I'm beginning to see him differently. This darker side of him…it scares me. It's practically come to the fact that I may not even know him anymore. I've looked through every book and the answer was always the same. "To reduce the impact of the key blade on ones life…it is recommended that the wielder reduce use of the key to as little as possible so that things may go on the same." But in Riku's case the dark side has almost completely taken over. I don't want to be the one to tell him that in order for him to survive he must stop helping Sora and stop using the dark key. It's kind of odd who wrote the book because the name sounds familiar but I can't place how the person would fit into Riku's position but his name is Cloud Strife. There's also something else I found in one of the books. It was about Kingdom Hearts and how more and more darkness had been it filling it up over the years. And there was one more book on my "to read" list: **THE KEY TO HEART** by Dr. Fred Xeheanort. I'm guessing this was his personal diary or something of when he began experiments on heartless and nobodies and gave his body over to the dark side. But one thing is for certain this is definitely being sent to the King.


	3. king mickey and the heartless

Royal Journal Day 1 – Somewhere in a desert

His royal highness King Mickey of Disney Castle.

As soon as I arrived on the destiny islands I knew it would be to soon to be celebrating a job well done. Too much was left unknown like who was Xeheanort and why he studied the heart and how he was acquainted with King Ansem. But something new I have learned since I left Destiny Islands with Donald and Goofy is that before Sora there were three other key blade masters. They're still out there and I know that if I can find them, together we may be able to stop Xeheanort and save Kingdom Hearts once more…. HOLY SNAP! Was that another heartless? It couldn't have…wait there are two more down there… This can only mean one thing! Xeheanort is on the move and Kingdom Hearts is in danger once more. I MUST ALERT SORA.

Jiminy Journal Day 3- Destiny islands

P.O.V. Sora

:: Yawn:: I woke up an hour ago and I still feel as sleepy as ever. Yesterday I got no major research done but kairi seemed like she knew something or the other about Riku and then she showed me something that shocked me. A book about Xeheanort. I haven't opened it yet and I'm scared that if I do a heartless or a nobody will pop out. But for now what's more important is that I send this book to the king and find a way to save riku. Something doesn't seem right about today… this weather it seem like that day… when I first got the key. Well if its happening again then im going to be with Kairi and Riku. No Way am I going anywhere without them!

3 hours later

I feel it in the air…the chill its cold and its freezing me up. I think that this is a perfect time to read this damn book by Xeheanort. Sfx: book cover open. What is this… it seems like it's empty… what does this say … "IT BEGINS" .


	4. in a train with disney characters

Jiminy Journal Day 4 – Destiny Islands

P.O.V. Kairi

I'm sitting here with Sora and Riku and Sora keeps looking at this weird book that he got from the library. It's written by Xeheanort and he's afraid to even open it as if it would eat

him alive if he turned the cover open. I decided to take it from him and open it myself. :: SFX:: Cover opening. I opened the cover to find two words "It begins." I sat there

pondering what those words could mean and I handed the book to Sora. Suddenly strong winds and stronger gusts came through my window. Outside the sunny world had turned

pitch black. I didn't seem to be the only one that noticed. Riku was gaping at the window too. Sora and Riku rushed to get their weapons which had been stowed in my closet so

that they could only use it in an emergency. I grabbed my father's rifle because it was the only weapon I had in proximity for myself. We went outside to find a world filled with

depression. Wait…what was that? One…two…no six heartless? I thought we closed kingdom hearts! There shouldn't be any heartless! I knew one thing though and that was that

the book that I had in my hands by Xeheanort was gone. The winds the strong gusts… ahh I can barely keep up with "whoa!"

Jiminy Journal Day 5- Twilight town

P.O.V. Kairi

SFX::yawn:: Where am I? "Sora? Riku? Where are we?" "Will you keep it down, woman theyll realize your not cargo!" This was the voice of a familiar yet unknown voice to kairi.

It seemed to be coming from Donald. "DONALD! It's you! And Goofy! The king must be here too….where are Sora and Riku?" "I told you to keep it down! And Sora and Riku

were here? We didn't see them." "Oh, really? Where did you find me? Actually where are we?" "We found you in the middle of the street in twilight town. And this here is the train

to the northern part of twilight town." "THIS IS TWILIGHT TOWN?" Kairi asked perplexed. The town seemed so much darker and more depressing. The yellows and gold

colored walls were replaced with black and white jail cell colored walls. Even the houses looked as if they were changed. "Mind putting that thing down?" This was the voice of a

clumsy idiot…yup it was goofy! Then kairi realized she still had her father's rifle in her hand. "Oh sorry goofy! Where's the king?" "Look around you might even see me, Kairi."

"KING MICKEY! Hello! How are you I have news to tell you…" Then simultaneously they said "KINGDOM HEARTS HAS BEEN OPENED AGAIN!" "Oh so you knew,

king Mickey?" "Kairi, I need you to tell me something very important!" "Did you find a book in these last few weeks by Xeheanort?" "Actually we did… and it disappeared when

we came here but I don't know what happened to it being as I was unconscious." "Kairi now this is just a theory but, I think opening that book had some sort of relation to the

heartless appearance everywhere. In fact I believe that the book had a connection to kingdom Hearts directly." "What are you trying to say King Mickey?" "Kairi I'm saying that I

believe that book _was_ kingdom Hearts.

Authors Note: Yay it's getting good. Next time: See what happens when Riku meets his other half …the evil half!


End file.
